1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application device, particularly application gun, for marking wires and cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is always difficult to mark wires and cables at the locations where they are to be installed. This is because the marking must be labeled at the location and it must be possible to apply the marking on the respective wire. This labeling at the location may not exclude the receipt of data from a CAD-system and/or another external data file. Moreover, the marking is to be protected against ambient influences and should represent a closed sleeve surrounding the wire. In addition, it must be possible to apply the marking subsequently, i.e., after the wire has been connected, and without having to separate the wire.